Emmett y La Ardilla Loca
by NachiCullen
Summary: Emmett esta castigado y es obligado a ir de compras, pero que seria capaz de hacer por salir   rapido, y a la vez tolerar una,ARDILLA LOCA QUE HABLA? EMMETT ESTA LOCO? LA TOLERA O LA MATA? como matar a una ardilla...


_**Los personajes NO son mios, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer! Yo solo juego barbie Twilight jijiji**_

* * *

**Emmett y la Ardilla Loca**

**Emmett POV:**

En este momento quería matar a todo ser vivo que se encontrara a mi alrededor, simplemente no podía soportar tener el peor día que he tenido en toda mi maldita existencia…

Lo primero que me sucedió fue que a Edward se le ocurrió hacerme una broma en venganza por hacer que a Bella se le cayera medio estante de CD's encima. No fue mi culpa, es solo que le aparecí por detrás y la sorprendí y ella salto al frente, chocando contra el estante de CD's de Eddie. El no solo se enojó por sus CD's, sino porque a Bella le tuvieron que recetar un montón de cremas para los moretones que les salieron en el brazo, todo causado por el impacto de la caída de la caja del CD encima.

Sé que soy dramático, pero eso no le dio carta blanca a Edward para hacerme una broma en media cafetería del colegio. Se la paso contando al director del instituto que fui yo el que prendió los fuegos artificiales debajo de las cañerías del acueducto del colegio mientras en estaba echado en la silla del excusado leyendo un periódico y cagando a la vez, simplemente no sé cómo pudo tratar de haberme culpado cuando lo único que pudo suceder fue que le reventó la cañería y su tasa se llenó de mierda, haciendo que toda la mierda del colegio se le embarrara en las nachas _( al trasero yo le digo nachas, no sé cómo le dicen ustedes…)_

Además de que también, me culpó que fui yo quien enrolló de papel higiénico los arbolitos que adornan la oficina del secretariado del colegio y las de afuera.

**YO SOLO QUERIA QUE HUBIERA ALGO DE ALEGRIA EN ESTE CEMENTERIO…PERDON, INSTITUTO**.

Luego, y para mi colmo, el director me puso a hacer obras sociales por todo el colegio, los tremendos bastardos de los humanos se la pasaban señalándome con el dedo, SE QUE SOY GUAPO, PERO NO ES PARA TANTO.

Ahora mi bendito padre se había enterado de todo lo sucedido y me mando con Alice de compras, solo porque a él le dio la regalada gana, Rose se enojó y me castigó con un mes sin ''juegos''. Eso no era nada justo.

_Alice, deja de torturarme, necesito salir a jugar videojuegos con Jasper. Prometo dejar de criticar al emo, en estado de post-depresión, con instintos suicidas de Jasper. Incluso lo dejare ganarme, pero por favor, DEJAME IR.

La maldita duenda me tenía como loco de aquí para allá, cargando bolsas de un lado para el otro, simplemente quería vomitar, quería patear un poste y desplomarlo sobre un centro comercial, para que nunca, **NUNCA**, se le ocurriera ir de compras.

_ Se lo próximo que vas a hacer y no pienso dejarte ir…

_ Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favoooooor

Ya estaba a punto de ponerme de rodillas y rogarle porque me dejara, aunque sea escalar el monte Everest en media hora.

De la nada la maldita duende de montaña se le puso la cara con pánico, la mire con una sonrisa malévola a saber lo que había pasado…

_OH MI DIOS, SE ME HA QUEDADO EL DINERO PARA COMPRAR…

Jajajajajajajajaa mi plan había resultado, anteriormente me la había pasado tratando de evitar todo tipo de salidas con Alice, y como prevención le había sacado las quince tarjetas del bolso….

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando dijo la palabra clave:

_Emmett, iras a casa a buscar mi bolso y mis tarjetas de crédito, regresas sin tardar, por favor, no queremos llegar tarde, SABES QUE SI LLEGAS TARDE SOY CAPAS DE HACERTE CARGAR MAS DE 40 BOLSAS.

Uh oh, estaba completamente jodido, la duende había dado justo en mi talón de Emmett _(chicas, él es solo personal)_

___Ok, regreso pronto…

_**Y NO INTENTES HACER TRAMPAS, LO SABRE**- dijo mientras se tocaba distraídamente las sienes, ¿me estaba advirtiendo?, todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor se voltearon para verme con una cara de pánico.

Por suerte había traído mi jeep, realmente lo iba a necesitar en esta misión imposible…

Ahora le robaría el puesto de soldado a Jasper.

Me subí a mi bebe, el que me ayudaría en mi misión, y acelere en pique.

Cuando llegue a casa, todo estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo, hacía falta una fiesta o algo por el estilo, sabía que no podría hacer ningún tipo de bromas hasta que a Bella se le quitaran los moretones…

Y eso sería por muchísimo tiempo.

Subí al segundo piso donde se encontraba el pasadizo al infierno…la habitación de Alice y Jasper.

Simplemente esa pareja no combinaba, era como unir un chivo con un puerco volador con espinas…

Al entrar a la habitación de la loca duende apsicopatada de Alice, el estómago me dio un vuelco al ver tanto rosa, ni siquiera el color favorito de Jasper resaltaba, ¿sería que el emo de Jasper era gay?

Entre corriendo saltee sobre una cama, tratando de hacer el menor tipo de ruidos para que el ejército enemigo se enterara, pero todo falló, al dar mi salto sobre la cama todo se fue abajo, el colchón con el marco de la cama colapso sordamente sobre el suelo, definitivamente Alice y Jasper tendrían que comprar algo más moderno que esta simple pieza de museo.

Me pasee silenciosamente por los pasillos de la casa, solo hasta que empezó a sonar el teléfono…me sobresalte y salte hacia atrás, haciendo caer el jarrón chino del siglo XV de Esme… **DEFINITIVAMENTE ESME ME IBA A MATAR**

Tome todos los restos del difunto jarrón y los esparcí por el polvo de la chimenea y debajo de la alfombra, solo esperaba que los trozos de color blanco y azul no resaltaran entre las cenizas de la chimenea, sería totalmente deprimente…

Tenía que hacer algo teatral, así que solo se me ocurrió una maldita cosa, saltar por la ventana, suerte que yo no tenía gran tamaño, de ser así dejaría un enorme hueco en la ventanas era mejor que el enemigo supiera o, por lo menos, pensara que había sido un desconocido…

Salte por la ventana, justo para caer sobre en jeep, eso había sido una suerte, pero me arrepentí, el carro de Carlisle y Esme entraba por el garaje de la casa.

_MALDICION

Lo alcance a decir más suavemente, aunque creo que me llegaron a escuchar, pues solo escuche un

_ **OH MI DIOS, MI VENTANA**.

Todo por mi culpa, pero en realidad yo era el inocente, yo no había hecho muchos daños a ''la propiedad del enemigo'', solo quería dejar mi firma, **AL ESTILO Emmett ;-).**

Y vaya firma con la que me encontré cuando me dio por voltear a ver la ventana de la casa por la que había llegado a saltar, se veía totalmente horrible, estaba totalmente agujereada, alrededor del enorme hoyo había unas gruesas grietas que recalcaban que había sido un golpe fuerte y grande.

Maldecí internamente de nuevo y acelere en pique, seguramente había llamado la atención del enemigo, esto iba a ser peor, me iban a decapitar y talves torturar viendo películas ridiculamente románticas de granosas chicas de 17 años, perdón Bella, no fue mi intención, cuando supieran que era yo, pero y si nunca lo llegaban a saber?...

Creo que me escucharon, estuve por pensar que eran unos malditos soldados, y lo peor, que eran asesinos en serie, mire por el retrovisor y solo veía el gran borrón del color del carro de Carlisle a tratar de seguirme, menos mal que yo tenía un Jeep, de no ser así no hubiera podido entrar a la ''desconocida'' jungla y con un machete quitar todas las ramas que se me pasaban por delante..

Un momento,…. ¿de dónde había sacado yo un machete?

Daba igual, después de todo me servía bastante, así no tendría que poner a mi Rose a trabajar como loca reparando los daños de mi bebe.

Mire hacia atrás y solo pude ver que no había pasado casi nada, ya nadie me seguía…por suerte.

Encendí la radio y solo se me ocurrió poner mi canción favorita, (Break By Boring Break), así le daría un poco más de ritmo a lo sucedido.

Seguí una línea recta y creí chocar con algo pues solo se escuchó un puff

Algo había pasado, me baje del carro, esperando que los chuchos indios no me hubieran atacado.

No había nada, simplemente nada.

Me volví a subir rápidamente, y acelere a lo loco, **SABÍA QUE SI LLEGABA TARDE ALICE ME MATARIA Y ME ENCERRARIA EN EL SOTANO.**

Llegué a divisar una carretera, aceleré mas sabiendo que si llegaba más rápido talves a la duenda bruja le diera por darme un Wii.

Lo pero ocurrió cuando ya llevaba unos cinco kilómetros recorridos, una ardilla estaba totalmente parada en medio del camino.

Sabía que no podía atropellarla, si lo hacia mi guardabosques Rose me mataría y me pondría una multa de siete meses sin ''secuestros'' y ''torturas''

Frenee en seco, logrando que la caja de radio se fuera hacia atrás y se soltaran todos los cables y cayera al suelo frio.

**¡MI RADIO! ¡MI CARRO!**

Que le había sucedido, eso no se podía caer a menos que…. **LA ARDILLA LOCA**

La mire con un odio terrible, quería matarla con la mirada.

Ella levanto los brazos en busca de paz. Yo apreté el acelerador, haciendo que mi bebe rugiera incontrolablemente.

La ardilla pareció sonreírme y empecé a rogar para que mi conciencia regresara y no me dejara perder mis últimos dos sacos de paciencia.

De la nada apareció una versión endiablada de Emmett en mi hombro, era pequeño y tenía unas alitas negras y me miraba como quien dice '' mátalo, mátalo'' _(chicas han visto las versiones puras y malvada de Kronc en "las locuras del emperador''?)_

Pero al mi lado derecho aparecía otra versión angelical, de verdad que el trincho de la otra se veía mejor.

_No hagas que piense mal, demonio.- su voz era demasiado aguda.

Voltee a ver hacia el otro lado y el diablito me miraba con picardía, su mirada tenía un raro negro carbón muy puro, me daba miedo.

_Le vas a dar miedo- la voz del angelito salía aguda todavía.

_ No es mi culpa, solo debe hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho mientras se bajó del carro.

_Pero no así.- ellos estaban discutiendo por cosas diferentes. Apoyaba más en el demonio, pero sabía que muy muy muy muy muy en el fondo me arrepentiría a de matar a la loca ardilla.

_ SOLO MATALA, SE LO MERECE RECUERDA LO QUE LE HIZO A TU BEBE.- el demonio tenía razón, lo mire y le choque la mano.- AHORA MUCHACHON, BUSCA ALGO PARA MATARLA, NO VAS A BEBER SU ENDEMONIADA SANGRE.

Metí las manos detrás de mi espalda y rogué porque hubiera algo que cortara.

Saque algo muy pesadito y lo saqué adelante, era una motosierra.

GENIAL.

Mire al frente y vi a la ardilla abrazarse a su cola, pero después miro hacia la montaña que había al lado he hizo una extraña seña, parecía que era una distracción…

Por suerte al lado había un precipicio.

**PERO PARA QUE SERVIA ESO?**

Me despedí de mis ''ayudantes mentales '' y acelere totalmente hasta que las ruedas chirriaron, la ardilla se quitó rápidamente mientras veía una mirada de terror, pero no contaba con lo que pasó de repente.

Cuando volví a acelerar de nuevo, con la motosierra en el aire, pude escuchar un chasquido a la derecha, lo ignore prácticamente, sabía que no me pasaría nada, era inmortal…

_ ADIOS AMIGUITO….-le di una sonrisa malévola

_ Trago violentamente y me sonrió, solo señaló a la derecha…

A la derecha..

A la derecha..

**QUE DIABLOS HABIA A LA DERECHA**

Miré rápidamente y solo alcance a ver una gran piedra redonda rodar mientras bajaba la montaña y chocar contra mi auto…

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**_DIOS SE QUE EXISTES.**

**_ME VENGAREEEEEEEEEE**

Fue lo último que grité al caer por el precipicio. PORQUE ERA TAN WACALA, TAN DRAMATICO.

Logre ver a la ardilla asomarse a las orillas del acantilado, movía la patita delantera como queriendo decir

_ADIOS

Trague en seco…

**¡LA ARDILLA HABLABA!**

Pele los ojos mientras caía…

Estaba cayendo…

10 MINUTOS…

Estaba cayendo…

20 MINUTOS

Estaba cayendo…

30 MINUTOS…

Estaba cayendo…

35 MINUTOS…

**DIOS, CUANDO CAERIA…**

_**Y pluff, caí!**_

AHORA SI ERA TIEMPO DE DECIRLE

_ **BAILARE TODA MI ETERNIDAD SOBRE TU TUMBA MALDITA RATA DE SOTANO DE HOSPITAL….**

**

* * *

**

Chicas, espero que las haya divertido este capítulo o más bien OneShoot, está muy gracioso, simplemente léanlo y comenten, me costó un poquito conseguir tantas cosas diver jajaja soy muy seria a veces…

Reviews?

Mi OS necesita un review, de no ser así…no creería tener apoyo para hacer otro OS! =(


End file.
